


Сказка на ночь

by Dafna536



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Гриндельвальд рассказывает Ньюту сказку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на тур однострочников "Гриндевальд/Ньют, Ньют читает Гриндевальду вслух сказки Франции."

Охранные чары на двери были просто смешными, Гриндельвальд снял их одним взмахом палочки и наложил свои. Пройдя в тускло освещённый гостиничный номер, он остановился возле кровати. Скамандер предсказуемо спал, не успев даже толком раздеться. Гриндельвальд присел на край кровати, убрал палочку в карман жилета, протянул руку, чтобы откинуть рыжую прядь, упавшую на глаза. Веснушчатое лицо казалось невероятно милым, спокойным и совершенно мальчишеским. Изначально он планировал проучить этого нахала так, чтобы у того больше никогда не возникло желания перейти ему дорогу. Он отказался от этого плана ещё в кафе — широкая улыбка и ясные светлые глаза обезоруживали лучше любого заклинания, да и злость с момента Нью-Йоркского пленения давно поутихла. 

Гриндельвальд провел рукой над лицом спящего, и Скамандер послушно распахнул подернутые пеленой глаза. Зелье получилось безупречным — пара случайных капель в чай, и вот он твой враг — сонный, беззащитный, послушный, полностью в твоем распоряжении. 

— Здравствуй, Ньютон.

— Ой, — Скамандер удивленно моргнул, потом всё-таки испугался и попытался встать. Ничего не вышло. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Это сон, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд и ласково погладил его щеку. — Я тебе снюсь. 

— А-а, — немедленно поверил Скамандер. — Ясно. Вы — не настоящий. А зачем вы мне снитесь?

— Когда ты крал себе очередного подопечного для зверинца, ты прихватил кое-что ценное. Где карта, Ньютон? Я хочу на неё взглянуть.

— Карта? — нерешительно протянул Скамандер. — В чемодане. 

Гриндельвальд аккуратно прикоснулся к его вискам. 

— Где именно? Покажи мне.

****

 

Геллерт не удержался, он развернул карту прямо на столе в номере. Занятная вещица, разобраться с ней оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Старая магия была сплетена причудливой печатью и не спешила раскрывать свои секреты. Он в очередной раз прочитал заклинание, взмахнул палочкой — линии на карте замерцали серебром, потом издевательски сверкнули красным и погасли. Гриндельвальд выругался и почесал переносицу. 

Неожиданно он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и повернул голову. Скамандер не спал, лежал тихо, скосив глаза и внимательно наблюдал. Возможно, не стоило в этот раз экспериментировать с зельем, побочные эффекты были совсем некстати. Гриндельвальд укоризненно покачал головой.

— От чего тебе не спится, Ньютон?

— Как-то неспокойно, когда вы рядом, — виновато пробормотал Скамандер.

Гриндельвальд сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Я же не настоящий.

— Знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Скамандер. — Вы на него не похожи.

Гриндельвальд удивленно изогнул бровь и шагнул от стола ближе к кровати.

— Не похож на кого?

— На настоящего.

— Это ещё почему?

— Ну, вы другой, — протянул тот, слабо дёрнув рукой. — Тёплый. 

И замолк. Гриндельвальд раздражённо почесал щеку. 

— Очень познавательно. Закрывай глаза и спи. Мне нужно работать.

Скамандер упрямо помотал головой. Гриндельвальд подошел к кровати, сложив руки на груди.

— Ну и что мне тебя укладывать что ли? Колыбельную спеть? Сказку рассказать?

Он потянулся было за палочкой, чтобы наложить чары, но увидев, как глаза Скамандера заблестели детским восторгом, остановился.

— А вы можете?

Гриндельвальд рассмеялся. Смотри-ка тридцать лет уже парню, а по дому скучает как ребёнок, замотался по миру, забыл обо всем со своим зверьем. Качая головой, он достал из кармана часы. До отправления поезда оставалось три часа. Самый простой способ выбраться из города кишащего аврорами

Кровать была узковата для двоих, но он сдвинул Скамандера к стене, и они кое-как улеглись вместе. Теперь британское светило магозоологии, закинув руку ему на грудь и обняв ногой бёдра, уютно дышало ему в шею, отдавливая обнимавшую его руку. 

— Давным-давно в Бранденбургских лесах в маленькой хижине на холме жил один волшебник, — начал Гриндельвальд, и Скамандер удовлетворённо вздохнул. Геллерт успокаивающе погладил его плечо и продолжил. — Магглы из соседних деревень называли его "Песочником", хотя вообще-то настоящее его имя было Вильгельм. Но был он таким старым, и жил там так давно, что настоящее имя все позабыли, а те, кто помнил, умерли...

К тому времени, когда Гриндельвальд закончил сказку, он и сам почти спал, перепутав имена героев и превратив злодея в цаплю вместо медведя. Он не думал, что сможет заснуть, но ровное дыхание под боком успокаивало и навевало сладкую дрёму.

Через два часа он проснулся, выпутался из объятий и сел на кровати, сонно моргая. За окном уже стемнело, но света уличного фонаря хватало, чтобы различать очертания предметов. Гриндельвальд обернулся и укоризненно посмотрел на своего соседа, как будто это Скамандер был виноват в том, что он поддался слабости и заснул. Встав, он оправил одежду, подошёл к столу, неторопливо сложил карту и, уменьшив её, засунул в специальный кейс. Закончив со сборами, он вновь вернулся к кровати. Скамандер по-прежнему крепко спал, из чемодана доносилось тихое тревожное рычание. Зверям придётся поголодать до утра — этой ночью у их хозяина сон будет крепкий. Следовало бы наложить на Скамандера заклинание забвения, но делать это не было никакого желания, напротив, хотелось дать ему повод вспоминать о нём чаще. Геллерт наклонился к спящему, коротко мазнул губами по щеке, задев уголок рта, вдохнул чужой запах возле шеи, чуть коснувшись волос, и быстро отстранился. 

Когда щёлкнул замок на двери, Ньют нахмурился, но через мгновение его лицо разгладилось, и он улыбнулся во сне.


End file.
